The Child
by Pwale
Summary: This is a simple oneshot poem. I'm very proud of it. His spirit stands alone. It is about Inuyasha. And in the name of all things good and beautiful in this world, please read and review!


_**There is a very important note at the end! Please read it!**_

_**Hello! This is my first fanfiction poem. Thank you for reading it! It's pretty confusing, and I want to clear something up.**_

_**Romance: Romance is not kissy-kissy, lovey-dovey. That is just one type of romance. Has anyone ever read the book, the Last Unicorn, by Peter S. Beagle? That's romance, but it's not falling in love type, exactly. Lord of the Rings is incredibly romantic. And if there is any nerds out there reading this, I DO NOT want to hear from you about how LOR is all battles and tactics. If you think that you just don't understand the story, or you do and you're too shallow to be anything other then a moron. Romance, is something like epic compassion. And that's what I mean when I say romance.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this poem, but I do own the ideas, and the words. Those things are all mine. Please don't steal them. **_

There is a child

He's lost

Almost alone

His mind is in turmoil

His heart is in chaos

His soul is torn

And his spirit stands alone.

His iron will shaken

By the fall of a bairn

Yet blood, smoke and ash

Don't frighten his mind.

This child now stands

On the brink of destruction

Teetering on the edge

Of a silver knife, surrounded by dark

Some try to help him

One tries to save him

But he won't let anyone in.

His mind is in turmoil

His heart is in chaos

His soul is torn

And his spirit stands alone.

The child

Runs through the wind

He jumps into the air

Almost wishing

To never return

Yet he's too afraid

To jump from the knife

Too many out there

Rejecting him

His own truth is calling to him

Telling him

To prove them wrong.

Telling him

The child that nobody loves

The child that everybody hates, fears, envies,

The child that nobody loves

To prove to them all

That he can be loved

That there is someone out there for him

Who will love him for him…

But that child

Is too afraid to call out to that one person

Who will love him just for him…

His mind is in turmoil

His heart is in chaos

His soul is torn

And his spirit stands alone.

What if that person

Who will love him just for him…

Loves another already?

Will he jump?

Will he jump from that knife that stands in the dark, all alone?

The answer:

Yes.

Yes, he will.

And his spirit will stand alone.

All alone.

And his spirit will stand alone.

All alone.

All alone again.

And Inuyasha's spirit,

Will stand alone.

As his soul.

As his mind

As his heart

All crumble and wither

And are dragged off to hell…

His spirit will stand strong

But his spirit will stand alone.

_**I wrote this poem thinking about how Inuyasha seems to only be a child. If you look at his profile in the manga you will see that he has the rounded chin of a ten year old. Also, Inuyasha seems as lost a child would in his situation. I think that Inuyasha is just, in many, many ways; just a child stuck in a grown mans body. Inuyasha is just a child forced to grow up too fast. I thought about how, if his true love rejected him, Inuyasha probably wouldn't go on living. I don't think he'd be able too. He wouldn't kill himself, but inside he would die. That's what I meant when I said that his spirit would stand alone. I don't think that it's our soul that powers our bodies; I think that it's our spirits. I think that souls are things that can be reincarnated. You can share your heart and your mind with another, but I believe that your spirit is the part of you that makes you, you. I don't believe that spirits can be identified as such, but it is the best word that I could come up with. I think another might be ka, but I might be getting the wrong one of the twins. Thank you for reading this, I know that it is rather confusing, and please, please review. I'd like very much to know what you thought.**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**Thank you. Now, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would close your eyes, and sit back. I want you to think about Judy Miller for a moment. It doesn't matter whether you support the US government or not. Just remember, Miller was a journalist. She is a member of the press. It is their job to give to us the facts, straight out and unedited. Why should a court like that make a promise of confidentiality worthless? I, personally, think that the day Judy Miller was sent to prison, was a day when the press officially became under attack. Now that the fighting has begun, I'm going to sit back and watch. Will journalists retaliate in anger at the injustice a fellow of theirs is suffering? Or will they let it slide? What do you think?**_


End file.
